


The Next Step is Yours to Take (it Just Takes a Little Convincing)

by LordSaladBar



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Saaya and Natsuki have a loving relationship, Saaya and Natsuki love to get into play fights, Slightly Aged up, Teasing, also I headcannon Natsuki as a big game nerd, honestly they're both kind of ooc, indirect marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: “That was a direct attack, harsh.” A playful glint appeared in her eyes and a smirk found its place upon her lips. “Too bad you just activated my trap card.” Just before Saaya could question what she was talking about she watched as her girlfriend’s hand turned revealing a purple card. Before Natsuki could even speak, Saaya facepalmed knowing exactly what was coming.OrSaaya needs some convincing that she should take the next step and luckily her girlfriend knows just how to help her.
Relationships: Umino Natsuki/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Next Step is Yours to Take (it Just Takes a Little Convincing)

**Author's Note:**

> There's basically no fluff on their tag and I love them so here it is :)  
> Also, I've only recently finished BanG Dream (I'm new and slow, I know) so some information might be wrong even though there isn't much in here xD
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (p.s the bold text is Natsu's messages. I swear this looked better on the doc.)

**_Natsu_ ** **_💖_ **

NAAAA-tsuuuu

Natsu

Natsuki Umino answer me now

ugh

fine

Answer my text or no discount for the bakery

**You rang?**

I knew that’d get you

You really love that discount don’t you

**Well of course**

**The discount means I can visit my girlfriend and support her**

**Y’know without going broke**

But if you’re not giving me the full price it’s not very supportive

**Uh**

**Crap, you have a point there**

Saaya: 🙃

**Guess I’ll have to get a job so I can pay for it**

I’m glad you’ll finally be getting off your butt

Mrs. Lazy

**You know if I get a job we won't get to spend as much time together**

**And it’s already hard enough to coordinate our schedules**

That would be a shame

But it’s the price you’ll have to pay

**You’ll be paying it too**

**Plus I can’t help you study if I get a job**

**You would have to study science on your own**

Noooooooooooo

I hate science

I take back everything

Don’t get a job

Don’t leave me

**Hehe**

**Don’t worry I’ll never leave you <3**

**Also, it’s Mrs. Yamabuki to you ;)**

W-wh-what???

**You called me Mrs. Lady before**

**But I’m gonna be Mrs. Yamabuki soon enough**

That’s only if I say yes

**Oh come on**

**You wouldn’t seriously do something as uncool as lying**

Who said I was lying

**Well you’ve said that you love me**

**And you have my contact saved with a heart**

  1. Did I say that?
  2. Where’s your evidence?



**Damn**

**You definitely have me there**

**But you always give me discounts at the bakery**

**And I have receipts to prove it**

Looks like I’ve been caught 😅

**Natsuki Umino famous detective and lawyer 😎**

I thought your last name was Yamabuki now

**Oooh, you want me using it don’t you**

**Looks like I’ve caught you red handed**

Just get over to the bakery

Business is slow and I’m bored

**Hehehe**

**I’ll be right over :)**

:D

* * *

When Natsuki walked into the bakery, Saaya was busy helping a customer purchase what looked like a bread basket? Natsuki wasn’t really sure what the customer was buying.

Natsuki stayed back and watched the two talking about random little topics. She tried to hide so as to not disturb their conversation. They seemed to be talking about cooking, which Natsuki knew absolutely nothing about. 

Natsuki’s cooking ability was probably the worst in the world. She could heat up food since that was simple enough, but anything other than that and it was destined to come out terrible. Thankfully, her beautiful girlfriend was a master in the kitchen. Oh, the meals she could make. Just thinking about them makes her stomach growl.

After the customer makes her way to the exit, Natsuki reveals herself with a giant smirk set upon her face. Walking up to the counter, she takes note of the smile that appears on her girlfriend’s face. 

“It’s been so long,” Natsuki exclaimed as she leaned onto the counter, placing her head on her hand. She looked up into her girlfriend’s blue eyes, so vast and beautiful like the ocean they were colored after. Natsuki could lose herself in those eyes. “I was beginning to forget what you looked like.”

Saaya let out a small chuckle at her antics. “We FaceTimed this morning. I guess you really are getting old if you can’t remember this morning.” Natsuki pushed herself from the counter, holding a hand to her heart.

“That was a direct attack, harsh.” A playful glint appeared in her eyes and a smirk found its place upon her lips. “Too bad you just activated my trap card.” Just before Saaya could question what she was talking about she watched as her girlfriend’s hand turned revealing a purple card. Before Natsuki could even speak, Saaya facepalmed knowing exactly what was coming.

“You're older than me, so what would that make you?” Natsuki looks as though she’s scored the highest score on their finals. Unfortunately, she had a few hits coming.

“Far wiser than you’ll ever be.”

This struck Natsuki hard and she found herself at a loss for words. “W-what makes you think that?”

“Well for starters, you came here with a card from a game just to use for a comeback. Then you proceeded to lose the fight even with said comeback.” Saaya reached over the counter to snatch the card from her girlfriend’s hand, turning it over so it faced her. “How’s that for a trap card?”

The apron-clad girl watched as tears stung at the loser of the dispute’s eyes. A bit of sympathy clawed at her heart, but she decided to ignore it for now as she was having fun. Besides, she could make up for it in cuddles and kisses later.

“Looks like you’ve been properly defeated now.” Saaya placed her hand on her hips and puffed her chest in triumph. “Guess I’m the winner.”

Just as the words left her mouth she heard the back door of the bakery open up. Running through the doors was her younger brother and sister. They ran up to her girlfriend as the girl knelt down accepted their hugs.

“Jun, Sana, what’re you doing here?” Saaya was dumbfounded, they should have been playing in their rooms. She walked from behind the counter and over to the clump of her siblings and girlfriend.

“We heard you being mean to Natsuki-Neesan,” Sana said her voice breaking like she was crying too. After a moment, Jun removed himself from the hug and turned towards his older sister with an angry glare.

Jun pulled his small hand into a weak fist, “Stop being so mean to Oneesan or I’ll have to fight you.”

Natsuki pulled her head from Sana’s should, trails of tears stained her face. “Thank you you two. You’re my brave little protectors.” The words brought smiles to both kids’ faces.

“Now either be nicer to Oneesan or back away.”

Saaya let out a small chuckle and knelt down to Jun’s level, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Okay, I promise to be nicer to Natsu from now on. I’m sorry, Jun Jun.”

Jun gave his older sister a small hug before moving to leave. “Make sure to apologize to Oneesan.” Just as the door was closing behind him, he let out a few last words, “Come on Sana, our work here is done.” Sana gave Natsuki one final hug before following her brother.

Saaya pushed herself onto her feet and walked over to her girlfriend, pulling her up and into her arms. She squeezed her in a quick but tight embrace, before pulling back to wipe her tears.

“I’m sorry Natsu, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” A smile instantly returned to Natsuki’s face as she welcomed Saaya’s warm hands on her cheeks. Seeing the bright and brilliant smile on her love’s face she felt a similar smile appearing on her own face.

“I still can’t believe they call their sister. It catches me off guard every time,” Saaya said with a small chuckle. 

“They’ve already accepted me into the family. It’s just up to you now.” Natsuki almost laughed at the shock on Saaya’s face before the girl regained her composure.

“I think you’re forgetting about my parents, they’re not as easily won over as my siblings.”

Natsuki flashed her a challenging smirk before speaking, “Quick, say something sad.”

“I guess I could use this time to tell you then.” Saaya’s tone turned serious to match the expression on her face. “I’ve been waiting to tell you this for a long time, but I think we should break up.”

At this point, tears were already trickling down Natsuki’s face, but her girlfriend continued. “I just don’t love you anymore and I feel trapped within our relationship.”

Natsuki could barely speak through her sobs, but she still managed one word, “Dang.” Even if this was something her girlfriend had asked for, Saaya immediately felt bad for taking it too far.

“Of course, it’s only a joke. You know I will always love you.”

Natsuki gave her a small smile in between tears, “I know.” Her face turned serious and she began to walk through the doors. Saaya followed behind her curiously.

As soon as Saaya’s mother saw the tear-stained sight she immediately brought Natsuki into her arms and called for her husband. She whispered soft words to her while stroking her hair.

When Saaya’s father saw what happened he angrily asked, “What happened? Who hurt our little girl?”

Saaya mentally facepalmed. “Dad, you do know she’s not technically a part of the family, right?” Her father’s face only got angrier at her words.

“Nonsense, she’s been a part of the family ever since you two started dating.”

“Dad, I think you’ve got marriage and dating mixed up.” A look of realization hit his face and he turned his face towards his daughter. She grew hopeful that someone would finally come to their senses, only to be let down soon after.

“Were you the one that hurt our daughter?” Saaya was stunned, she could sort of understand her parents being fond of her girlfriend, but calling her their daughter. That was too much.

Natsuki lifted her head and backed away to look up at her girlfriend’s parents. “She...she said she was gonna b-break up with me and that she never loved me.” More tears fell from the girl’s eyes. Saaya had to give it to her girlfriend, she was causing a lot of trouble, but she was really good at fake crying.

Her parents both gave her disappointed looks. “Why would you break her soft little heart like that?” 

“Dad, she’s lying to you. I’m not breaking up with her.”

It seemed every time she spoke, her parents’ anger only grew. “So, you lied to her for a reaction? You can’t play with people’s emotions like that. It hurts them.”

“No, I mean, she’s pretending to cry to get a reaction out of you. I never said any of that to her.” Saaya’s parents turned back to Natsuki who had been able to pull herself back together.

“Is this true, Natsu?” Saaya’s mother asked.

“Yeah, I just wanted to see how you react.” Natsuki gave a small laugh before moving back to her girlfriend’s side.

“Why would you guys ever believe I’d say that stuff to Natsu? You guys know how much I love her.”

Saaya’s parents looked guiltier than ever know that it had all been revealed as a prank. “We’re sorry, we just got scared at the thought of someone hurting a part of our family.”

Natsuki turned to her girlfriend, “See, they consider me as a part of the family too. The final decision is up to you now.”

Saaya couldn’t respond and instead, just let her girlfriend lead her back to the bakery so they could continue a normal conversation.

* * *

Saaya had been pondering the thought of taking the next step with Natsuki for a while. She had even mentally picked out a ring that was perfect for Natsuki, but she hadn’t actually prepared herself for what she would say or how she would do it.

Now here she was, laying on her bed with her girlfriend sleeping in her arms, imagining how their wedding would go. The thought was hard to get rid of after the day had proved her family was ready for them to tie the knot. 

If she was being honest, after seeing how accepting they were she was also feeling ready. Although, working up the courage to actually propose would take a while. Plus, they still had a year before they graduated high school. For now, Saaya would enjoy her time with her girlfriend and take things slow.

She looked down at her sleeping girlfriend and placed a small kiss on her forehead as she whispered to her. “Natsuki Umino, I’m gonna marry you someday. That’s a promise.”

Saaya laid her head back and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep just in time to miss a smile forming on Natsuki’s face and her small whispered response. 

“I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 1:00 A.M. and I'm posting this Xd I have to be up in 5 hours for school, so wish me luck!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and feedback is always welcomed :D


End file.
